Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion - Kids Incorporated: The Beginning
Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion - Kids Incorated: The Beginning is a Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Mickey has the hottest band in the neighborhood, and tries to audition for a permanent job of performing at the local malt shop. Gloria wants to become a part of the band, but Mickey refuses to let a girl join. Gloria's best friend Renee and her little sister Stacy decide to help Gloria get in Mickey's band. The pilot was originally produced in 1983, but never aired, though an adapted version (with a plot line in which The Kid is introduced added) was released onto home videocassette in 1985. Song # "Be Good Johnny" # "Who Can It Be Now?" # "Down Under" # "Overkill" # "De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da" # "Heart Attack" # "You're the One That I Want" # "Physical" # "Kiss on My List" # "You Make My Dreams" # "Private Eyes" # "Defunkitize" # "Blue Suede Shoes" # "Hound Dog" # "Don't Be Cruel" # "(Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear" # "Return to Sender" # "Gloria" # "Stray Cat Strut" # "Rock This Town" # "Mickey" # "Kids in America" # "He's So Shy" # "I Want to Hold Your Hand" # "She Loves You" # "Can't Buy Me Love" # "Beat It" # "Rock with You" # "Off the Wall" # "Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground)" # "Jessie's Girl" # "Heartbreaker" # "I've Done Everything for You" # "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" # "Don't Talk to Strangers" # "Kids Incorporated" # "Holding Out for a Hero" Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * Winnie the Pooh - Sing a Song with Pooh Bear (1999) Teaser (VHS Capture) * Wee Sing Video Series (1985-1996) Trailer (VHS Capture) * MALCOLM IN THE MIDDLE ON TEEN NICK PROMO * Wee Sing - Wee Singdom - The Land of Music and Fun (1996) Teaser (VHS Capture) * Disney's Recess promo for Disney's One Saturday Morning on ABC (1997) * Sesame Street: Video Preview - Elmo's Favorite Things * Mary-Kate and Ashley - Trailers * "Whats new next week" ABC Kids Promos * Alvin and the Chipmunks Driving Dave Crazier * Sesame Street: "Alphabet Songs" Preview * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Kids Incorporated - The Beginning #Full Episode * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios Ident 2 * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD Version) HD/HQ Category:Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART